An Unexpected Need
by Itavita
Summary: EvangelionYugioh Crossover...Kinda. Ryou is the current pilot of Eva Unit 04, which contains the spirit of one incredibly handsome man named Bakura. However, his relationship with the other will go beyond simple Eva and pilot during one night of insomnia.


Whee, it's a Yu-gi-oh/Evangelion crossover! The beauty of it, though, is that the only actual things I took from Evangelion was the concept of a living robotic weapon called Evangelion which is piloted by teenage children and used to fight beings called Angels.

Yep, that's right – there is nothing else related to Evangelion in this fic. No Shinji, Asuka, Rei, or any of the other characters. I also switched around the anatomy of the Evangelion; it's like a cross between an Evangelion and a Gundam. (You know, where the cockpit is located in the chest instead of the back, like on an Eva.)

I have several warnings for this fic: This fic is rated MATURE for a reason. Contains a graphic yaoi lemon (sex) scene, tentacle (kinda) rape (kinda again), and sex between a human…and…machine. O.o

If any of that offends you (or if you're too young/immature to be reading this), please go back and either read one of my other fics or find a different author on the site.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Evangelion (or, because of my notes, Gundam Wing/any of the other Gundam shows) or any of the characters/concepts belonging to those series and I make no profit from this story.

Now, on to the fic!

The young pilot's bare feet thumped softly against the smooth metal floors, the only sound throughout the otherwise silent corridors. He was slowly making his way to the Evangelion cage, the holding cell of sorts for his Eva, Unit 04. He had only just become aware of the human spirit lurking within the machine, its personality and mindset encoded into the instrument's mainframe. Bakura was what it referred to itself as, and so this was the name Ryou knew it by.

Bakura, the male human core embedded deep in the Eva's very psyche. The being that helped give it life, and the one who entered into Ryou's own thoughts whenever he climbed into the cockpit. Bakura, the spirit that surrounded him during battle, whispering strategies into his ear with the ghost of a breath as his ethereal hands covered the boy's, guiding his movements over the controls.

He had to admit it was because of this supervision that he had been able to win most of his battles against the enemy, the monsters they called 'Angels.' Lei, the current head of the scientific group in charge of the Evangelion project, had been amazed that the spirit had attached to Ryou so quickly. In past experiments with various other pilots, the temperamental force behind the weapon known as Eva had refused to so much as accept the other children into the cockpit. Then, this small, weak, white-haired and deathly pale boy comes across its path, and for whatever reason, is allowed entrance into one of the greatest tools of war man has ever created.

So began Ryou's training as the first, and only, pilot of Evangelion Unit 04.

That was six months ago, he recalled. It had been a rough start, and he was still a bit rocky when it came to the controls and commands, but the boy was getting along well enough, especially with Bakura's ever constant supervision.

As he stopped outside the hatch leading into the holding area, he wound his arms around himself, rubbing his exposed flesh frantically. The temperature had been steadily dropping lately, to the point he couldn't sleep comfortably in his bedroom, which was the reason he had trekked all over the complex and ended up here. Ryou found it was always most comfortable in his Eva, though this was the first time he would be spending the night in Unit 04. It would also be the first time he lay in the cockpit in his pajama pants and short sleeved night shirt.

Keying in the code to open the door, he jumped out of the way as a slight hiss filled the air, signaling his path was being cleared. The barrier was soon out of the way, and he stepped over the threshold and into the resting place of Unit 04. The holding bay was expansive, spanning 66 meters high and 50 meters wide, with miles of pipes, cables, and machinery running across its perimeter. In front of Ryou lay a walkway which crossed the room and ended at the other wall. It was this trail of steel and rails that he followed to find his Eva, who stood against one of the side walls.

Halting in front of the machine, which had been painted a bright red with its outer limbs lined in white for reasons he didn't know, he paused to watch his breath pass before his eyes in small puffs. Why on earth was it so cold in here? Did the heating system shut down? He couldn't be the only one who noticed the change.

Bouncing on his heels to relieve portions of his feet from the onslaught of the ice-like panels under him, he leaned toward the railing and the chest plate of Unit 04, which hovered a few feet above the path to allow easy entry into the machine, and reached out to lay his palm flat against the unusually warm surface. He smiled, not surprised to feel a slight shiver of acknowledgement pass through the armor of the Eva at his touch.

"Hey, Bakura." The boy whispered, climbing over the railing and steadying himself on the edge. With one hand holding firmly to the bar, he raised the other and slid his fingers across a disguised plate, the action causing the panel to slide out of the way and reveal the controls to the cockpit of Unit 04. Tapping in the lock code with practiced ease, he pressed his back against the rail as the door slid open, causing a slight breeze to rove over his face and into his hair.

"Can't sleep." He answered the unasked question as he hopped in, turning to lie on the cozy seat fastened inside. He heard a whir as the door closed once again, plunging him into darkness for a moment until Bakura engaged the lighting system. Ryou gazed around him at the familiar (yet still very strange) surroundings, consisting of the viewing screens (which covered the upper portions of the narrow area and were only on when either he or Bakura wished them to be), the chair he was currently lounging in along with the interchangeable cords and cables which connected it to the miscellaneous ports located in the lower portion of the cockpit, and the hardest quality to get used to, the walls of flesh encircling him.

The boy had asked Lei about the cockpit several times in the past, and each time was told the same thing: the Evangelion, though robotic in structure and engineering, was partly living tissue. It not only had a human soul and personality implanted within it to keep it running, it also gained human physical qualities during this operation. One might wonder why the Eva would require a human pilot if it already had a human soul existing in the confines of its outer shell, and the answer to this is the creators of these weapons feared giving full autonomy to the spirits, and therefore restricted their power to only the lesser functions of the unit. It was the pilot who made most of the decisions regarding what they were to do during missions or battles.

The screens above him clicked off, leaving only the living tissue around him to observe. Bakura then adjusted the temperature, and Ryou's shivering subsided. The boy gave a toothy grin, nails gliding over the tissue beside him affectionately. He had to admit he had grown a bit of a soft spot for the spirit of his Eva unit, even though he didn't know the man outside of ghostly touches and a glimpse of the other's human form, which was projected through the monitors on the rare occasions Bakura wished to show himself. From his first meeting of the man face to face (in a sense), Ryou had thought him quite handsome, what with his dark skin, muscular physic, white-washed hair and dusty blue eyes.

Stretching, he hid a yawn behind a pale hand and relaxed back into the leather seat beneath him. "Bakura, could you lower this for me? I'd like to lie down." The request was fulfilled without hesitation, the chair moving into a reclining position. Ryou thanked the spirit and curled up on his side, eyes half-lidded. He drew random patterns over the walls as he waited for sleep to claim him, aware of the tremors under his fingertips.

Curling his arms back against his chest, he rested his fists under his chin and dark lashes brushed over his cheeks as he closed his eyes. Ryou was teetering over the edge of consciousness when a flicker of light above him drew his attention. Blinking blearily at the newly lit screen, he rolled onto his back, idly playing with the drawstring of his pajama pants. The boy stared at the virtual face of Bakura, confused by the look the spirit was giving him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brows knitting. He had never seen Bakura with such a strange expression. Was that…lust he saw in the other's eyes? No, he must be imagining things. 'This attraction of mine is starting to get to me.' He thought, moving to unconsciously pull his shirt down to cover his lower stomach, the expanse of creamy skin having somehow been exposed during his shifting in his seat. Bakura's deep blue eyes followed his movements, before coming back to rest on the boy's face - or, more accurately, his lips.

"Um, Bak-"

"Ryou," The spirit broke in as the lighting dimmed, "Have you enjoyed being my pilot for these past few months?"

The pale boy gazed about him nervously, noting the cables beneath his seat slithering ominously toward him. "U-um," he breathed, pulling his feet higher up the chair and away from the oncoming cords, "Yes, I suppose I have. Why?"

"I have, as well." The spirit answered, the viewing screen coming closer to Ryou. "You're the first I've allowed into this unit. I don't trust the other children, their objectives were not entirely clear, and their acceptance of the position of pilot were motivated by personal goals. You, however, were completely innocent when agreeing to join this project. I respected you for this."

"T-Thank you." Ryou replied, scooting further back from the cables now sliding along the surface of his chair. What was Bakura trying to say, exactly? Why were these damn lines beginning to coil around his ankles? Panic gripped him and sent his heart into his throat as he tore his gaze away from the spirit's, fingers attempting to free his legs which were now covered to the knee with the thick tendrils of synthetic material.

"Bakura, what are you doing?" his voice was high pitched and a small squeak escaped his lips as he was tugged lower on the chair. His breath hitched and his mind stuttered to a halt when his legs were forcibly pulled apart and set at either end of his seat. He grabbed the leather beneath him roughly, nails digging into the fabric as if for dear life. He didn't understand what was happening or why Bakura wasn't answering his questions.

The Eva spirit watched him struggle, his face strangely passive. He listened to the boy's cries and demands for him to explain what was going on, waiting for Ryou to tire himself out before speaking. "No need to be afraid of me, Ryou. You should know by now that I would never hurt you."

"If you're not going to hurt me then what are you doing!" the boy gasped, continuing to squirm under his tight bonds in hopes of releasing himself. The sound of something sliding along the ground behind him caught his attention and he turned in time to see two more thick lines of cable detach themselves from the ports in the floor and come around the bottom of the chair to catch his wrists. He let out a short scream when these new cords hauled him back to lie face up on the seat, and he locked gazes with Bakura.

"I'm giving you what you want." The spirit replied simply, dimming the lights so only his screen was visible. He ran one of the unoccupied lines up Ryou's body and under his loose shirt, allowing it to roam over the expanse of smooth flesh. The boy twisted away from the contact, frightened tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and again pulled at the cables around his legs feebly.

"I-I don't want this." He whispered pitifully, squeezing his eyelids shut as he felt the cool stroke of a cord at his throat.

"Oh, but you do." The other said, doubling his efforts and smirking when Ryou began to pant helplessly. "You are forgetting that we communicate through our thoughts and feelings while operating this unit, and for the past few months I have detected a hint of need and want for me buried deep within your psyche. You've been wishing to have me in a situation similar to this for quite some time now, so I don't see why you are fighting me so furiously."

"Not like this!" Ryou shouted, not noticing that he had, indeed, admitted he felt something for the spirit. "If I've ever envisioned us together it was with you in a human body, not while you're a part of Unit 04!"

Bakura chuckled. "Believe me, I can make you scream for me no matter what body I choose to reside in. Care for me to prove this to you?" He directed a cable to glide along the pilot's inner thigh and brush against his hidden manhood, eliciting a surprised shout from Ryou. The spirit grinned once more, peeling the pajama pants from the boy's shapely hips and down his legs, leaving them bunched below the other's knees.

Ryou bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as his underwear, too, was lowered, leaving him exposed to the spirit. He shot the other a dirty look which melted into one of unwanted pleasure as a line wound around his member and began coaxing it to life. "S-stop." He murmured, writhing on the seat and tugging his wrists ineffectively against the bonds.

He moaned as Bakura continued, the cord at his neck still caressing his cheek and chest in an effort to soothe him. Ryou blushed with shame as he grew hard under the spirit's ministrations, upset with his body for so easily falling under the man's spell. He should not be enjoying himself, damn it! This was wrong, he was being violated by his own Eva unit and there wasn't anything he could do. 'I'm so weak.' He thought as the tears leaked down to settle in his hair.

The trails were wiped away delicately and Bakura spoke. "Don't cry, my pilot. I can assure you you'll lose yourself in the pleasure in a moment." The cable coiled around his erection gave one last flick against the head, drawing another moan from the boy, then rose and slid up his stomach and chest toward his face. "Before we can begin the main act, we need to prepare ourselves."

Ryou gagged as the cord was shoved into his mouth, its surface quickly becoming coated with his saliva. His eyes widened and his blush intensified as it was withdrawn and replaced repeatedly, the tip pressing against the roof of his mouth with each sweep. Hips bucking involuntarily, he refused to look at the lecherous grin on Bakura's face.

Once it was liberally lubricated, the cable left his lips and moved back between his thighs. The boy wrestled once more for freedom, pleading desperately with the spirit of the Eva to release him. His cries were ignored, however, and the image of the tanned man on the screen smirked, his eyes flashing as he raised Ryou's lower body and slipped the newly slicked appendage past the ring of muscle protecting his pilot's entrance and into the boy's warmth.

Ryou screamed at the intrusion, muscles cramping around the cord and back arching in pain. He threw his head to the side, hardly aware of several lines traveling along his torso and stroking the fragile column of his throat. He vaguely heard Bakura cooing to him from the monitor, telling him how beautiful he was and what an honor it has been to be near him in battle. No, all of his focus was on the ache racing up his spine and the sensation of being filled.

The spirit gave him a short amount of time to adjust, then pulled out, listening as Ryou hissed miserably. The cord was inserted once more, bringing yet another wail from his pilot, and Bakura set a steady rhythm, smiling when the boy's sobs became mere sniffles, and finally quieted completely. He would not be content with silence, though. He wanted to hear Ryou scream in pleasure and beg for more, and he promised himself by the end of this session his desires would be fulfilled.

Deeping the cable's thrusts, he sought out the bundle of nerves nestled inside Ryou that would have the young one panting and thrashing in need. His efforts were rewarded when the other suddenly bucked against the line within him, crying out in bliss. Bakura smirked, honing in on what could only be the boy's prostate and jabbing it mercilessly.

Ryou shouted the man's name to the ceiling like a mantra as each thrust sent shocks of delight throughout his body, mindlessly begging for more and unknowingly giving Bakura what he had craved for the last six months. Their movements were now synchronized perfectly, one rising to meet the other with each downward plunge of the thick cord and the other continuously repeating the cycle.

Soon, the boy sensed his release coming over him, the pressure in his abdomen building to an almost unbearable level. The entity above him also detected the impending end to their joining and sent one final cord to wrap once again around Ryou's length, effectively sending him over the edge with a few more well placed thrusts and pumps of the sensitive flesh.

With a howl of ecstasy, Ryou arched and came, his inner walls clamping harshly around the cord and his seed splattering along the chair and door of the cockpit. He remained frozen until his orgasm ended, then collapsed bonelessly to the seat, head rolling to the side and cheek resting against the sweat soaked chair. His limbs were freed shortly afterwards, and the line inside him extracted, the room falling silent except for his shallow breathing.

"Did I prove my point, my lovely pilot?" Bakura asked, clicking off the viewing screen and flooding the cockpit in darkness. The cables returned to their proper places, and the room entered a peaceful stillness.

Though he could no longer see him, Ryou still felt the other's presence; and as the walls around him maintained their ever present pulse, he drew his pants back up, rolled onto his belly, and answered.

"Yes, superbly."

END

YES! IT. IS. DONE!

Hope you all liked it. It took me a few days to write, pretty much just because I didn't have that much spare time in the past week or so.

This was a one shot, and though I mentioned I may have been willing to make this a full blown fic, I just think it would be way too hard to come up with a plot like that of Evangelion. I'm not that skilled, guys.

So, this will remain a one shot. Sorreh.

EDIT: I changed the dimensions of the holding bay for the Eva, since I found out from Wikipedia that the Evas are about 120 feet high. So, they're not quite as tall as I originally thought. ;

If you enjoyed, please leave me a comment. Comments rawk.


End file.
